


Miłość w rodzinie Potter-Snape

by chupaChak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupaChak/pseuds/chupaChak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy jest w wieku podatnym na wpływy. Severus i Harry próbują się dostosować.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miłość w rodzinie Potter-Snape

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love in the Potter-Snape Household](https://archiveofourown.org/works/979636) by [emynn (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn). 



> przetłumaczone za zgodą autora.  
> beta: akken :* (nie zawsze się stosuję do Jej rad – błędy moje)

— Musimy porozmawiać.

Severus odłożył książkę i uniósł brew.

— Myślałem, że w naszym domu obowiązuje zakaz używania tego wyrażenia.

— Dureń — powiedział Harry, siadając okrakiem na kolanach Severusa. — Właśnie wróciłem z wywiadówki w szkole Teddy'ego.

— Ach tak. — Severus odsunął Harry'emu niesforną grzywkę z twarzy. — I co powiedział nauczyciel tego diabelskiego nasienia?

— Najwyraźniej podrzucił swoim kolegom z klasy kilka interesujących pieszczotliwych zwrotów.

— Doprawdy? — zapytał Severus, składając pocałunki wzdłuż szyi Harry'ego i jednocześnie rozpinając mu spodnie.

— Staram się przeprowadzić poważną rozmowę, ty draniu — zaprotestował Harry, ale i tak wygiął się ku dotykowi Severusa.

— W porządku, chociaż nie rozumiem celu posiadania napalonego młodszego kochanka, jeśli nie angażuje się w okazjonalne popołudniowe bzykanko.

— Kogo nazywasz napalonym, staruszku? — zapytał Harry. — To przecież ty obudziłeś mnie o pierwszej, trzeciej i piątej rano na kolejny numerek.

— Ach tak, więc teraz postanowiłeś zaangażować swoją pamięć.

— Ja ci pokażę rzeczy warte zapamiętania — warknął Harry.

Jeden długi, ekscytujący pocałunek później Severus podjął wątek:

— A teraz, o co chodzi z tymi pieszczotliwymi zwrotami młodszego rozrabiaki?

— Najwyraźniej używał jakichś niestosownych, a pani Derdrom uważa, że wyniósł je z domu.

— Na przykład, jakie? — zapytał Severus.

— Och, no wiesz, zwyczajne — powiedział Harry, przyciskając usta do policzka Severusa. Na co ten uśmiechnął się i objął dłońmi tyłek Harry'ego. — Drań, dupek, palant, idiota, kutas, dureń, zakuty łeb...

Severus prychnął.

— Mam rozumieć, że jego rówieśnicy nie pojmują subtelnych różnic w modulacji głosu, by stwierdzić, że to komplementy.

— To siedmiolatki, Severusie.

— Teddy zawsze był dojrzały jak na swój wiek — uśmiechnął się z dumą.

— Jak by nie było — zaczął Harry — może należałoby złagodzić nasze zwykłe pieszczotliwe zwroty do siebie na pewien czas. Przynajmniej do czasu aż Teddy osiągnie wiek mniej podatny na wpływy.

— Jakie pieszczotliwe zwroty proponujesz używać w zamian? — zapytał Severus, szarpiąc koszulę Harry'ego. — Kochanie, cukiereczku, skarbie?

— Proszę cię — zachichotał Harry, rozpinając szatę Severusa. — Nigdy nie będę w stanie brać cię na poważnie. Muszą mieć w sobie przynajmniej _jakiś_ strzęp szczerości.

— Zielonooki przystojniaczku? Apollinie cielesnych rozkoszy?

Harry roześmiał się.

— Severusie!

— Światło mojego życia — powiedział Severus nagle poważnym tonem. — _Miłości_ mojego życia.

Harry zamarł.

— Severusie?

— Mój najcenniejszy skarbie — powiedział Severus i pocałował Harry'ego głęboko. — Mój wybawco. Mój ukochany. Mój nadzwyczajnie wytrzymały, odważnie zuchwały kochanku. — Objął Harry'ego mocno. — Mój Harry.

 

xxx

 

— Teddy przyniósł do domu kolejną notatkę.

— Co tym razem? — westchnął Severus. — Nie nazwałem cię kretynem od miesięcy.

— Tak, Teddy najwyraźniej przyswoił te nowe i teraz uważa kolegów z klasy za swoją świtę. Jego Percival, jego Ginewra i tak dalej. Pani Derdrum obawia się, że zmienia się w małego dyktatora.

Severus prychnął.

— I co z tego?

— To jest poważne! — zakrzyknął Harry. — To nasz syn!

— I jest częścią rodziny, która się kocha i codziennie to wyraża. Czy to źle?

Harry westchnął.

— Masz rację. Jak zawsze. — Uścisnął jego dłoń. — Mój Severusie.

Severus pocałował go czule.

— Mój Harry.


End file.
